


Comfort

by Sleepless_Writer247



Series: Angst/Fluff Jamilton Shorts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, One Shot, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Writer247/pseuds/Sleepless_Writer247
Summary: Alex overworked himself again and Thomas cares for him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I had made a short like this before but I had deleted it and redid it, not really liking the outcome. I will most likely redo another short that I made. Hope you enjoy the updated version!

“Baby girl come to bed,” Thomas said, voice thick with sleep. He leaned on one of his elbows to prop himself up. Alexander was at his computer, as per usual but he stopped for a moment before continuing. His hair was in a loose ponytail. The growing strands leaving tickle like spots under his jaw and parts of his lower neck, though this seems to bother with by little. Dark purple bags under his eyes growing more darker with each passing day, he hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep. How every once in awhile he would stop typing to close his eyes for a second before snapping them back open and continuing his blur of essays that he swore all seemed to be the same no matter if each had different topics. Jefferson was tired of seeing Alex overwork himself, running on only strong coffee and finally letting himself relax when he finished something, whatever it was, even if it killed him.  
“In a moment,” Hamilton replied finally after a long pause. He took a long gulp from his cup and set it back in its place, not bothered by the fact that it was cold and bitter. Thomas sighed and sat up. He stretched slightly before moving the comforter away and getting up.He goes over to the left side of their bedroom, where Alexander’s desk was. It was big enough to give him enough space but even then Thomas regret at times to have given it to him, seeing as the desk only ‘helped’ with his work addiction. He stands at the side, watching Alex typing faster, knowing what he was going to do. Though he closes the computer lightly, letting him remove his shaking fingers. Alex moved away slightly and tried to crack them. Feeling how cramp they were but stopped himself when his hand felt like it burned against the other, cold to the point where it was hot. The feeling numb almost. 

“What the hell?” Hamilton moves the locks away and stands. "I was almost done, I just needed-" He tried to move and grab it but his legs failed him, weak with exhaustion and he buckled to the ground. He looked up at Jefferson and felt his eyes become droopy, if not already, and glassy with tears. He almost curled up at the realization that hit him; what he let him do to himself with only getting a small satisfaction of knowing it was early and done with exact precision. He thinks of the blog topic being due in enough time that he didn't even have to worry. "I'm tired Papi," He whispers, small tears of stress falling, he reaches up to wipe them away though now his hand was warmer. It actually surprised Jefferson that he called him that pet name. Not knowing he was in the head state of care. "I let this happen and I'm so tired. _Ayuadame_."

Thomas went over to his distressed lover and kissed his forehead, then the very tip of his nose and last his lips, caring and careful and soft. More tears fell and landed on Thomas’s own cheeks. "Shh," He susurrate softly, knowing and having help through one of his overburdening breakdowns before. "It's alright baby, you try your hardest and you deserve to rest now." He kneels before Alexander, sitting close to make sure he didn’t have to move much, he reached out to him, arms parted. He lets Alex come and sit in his lap. Letting him wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Thomas picks him up, hand firm on his back as the other held him close by Hamilton's own waist. Alex leaned against Jefferson’s chest as he carried him to their bed, wiping the tears as the hand on his back moved to loosen his hair fully, fingers twirling with the hairs softly.

Sitting at the side of the bed, Jefferson cares for Alex. Letting him weep away the stress as he folds up against him. At times his grip tightening but other times the grip weakened. Thomas just did what he could. Whispering comforting words, rubbing soothing circles on his back, soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, not being able to reach his face since it was buried in the crook of his own neck.  

After his sobs were calmer, only the quietest of hiccups and shaky breaths. Hamilton sits up, shoulders still slump from the lack of slumber though he looked better. Yes, still the bags and the paled expression but peaceful and almost lull. He kissed him, deepened slightly. Alexander kisses back and  Thomas pulls away as Alex leaned against him again. “Let’s get you to sleep.” He kisses his forehead before shifting him off his lap and on the bed as he goes to grab his usual pajama pants and cotton shirt. 

“Tommy,” Alex beckoned out softly, resting back on the pillow.  
“Yes, baby girl?” He responds and goes back to hand them to him. Alex takes the pants but not the shirt.  
“Can I wear one of your long sleeves? Their really soft and..”

“Of course,” He said, not needing him to say more. Thomas takes the shirt back, putting it away, and grabs one of his long sleeves. He brings it back and Alex changes into it. Thomas sits back on the bed and when Alex finishes; Making him seem way smaller, he smiles at him and Thomas gets closer. Putting an arm around him and kisses his temple. “C’mon, lay down,” Alexander nods and Thomas goes to turn off the only light source in the room.

 He goes over to the desk, it covered with multiple printed and written sheets of work, it hurt his eyes just looking at them but he just turned the lamp off knowing Hamilton wasn’t dealing with them anymore. He goes back, finding Alex already tangled in the comforter. Thomas goes and lays beside him reaching over to move some hairs from his face. Alex smiles again, making space for Thomas near him. Jefferson hugs him, arm going around his waist. He looked at him and beamed. Alex placed a kiss on his lips and whispered a small ‘thank you’, resting back on the pillow and shutting his eyes.

Thomas stayed awake, making sure Hamilton fell asleep first. He knew he did when the last tension in his body melted away, replaced with his breathing slowing and chest rising and falling at a peaceful pace. He moved away the fallen hair again, wanting to see his partner one last time before sleep consumed him. 

They both slept tranquilly that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on how it was and if I should write more shorts! :D


End file.
